


Finding A Partner In This Ritual

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Trope Bingo [12]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A small attempt at Scar's character and written for the trope bingo prompt,character in distress





	Finding A Partner In This Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> A small attempt at Scar's character and written for the trope bingo prompt, _character in distress_

The ooman was distressed.

It was easy to smell from her scent alone, mingled with her companions as he watched them make their way through the Temple trying to leave for the surface.

Even easier to see as his companions reported to him as they silently followed them. And he from behind them, ready to pick off one of these stragglers for their weapons.

They were weak and easily frightened according to the reports he heard at his father's knee from past Warriors that had come to this small backwater world.

The female's scent changed from distress to concern as one of the other ooman's bent over, trying to muffle their sounds. One of the other scents spiked in fear and Scar knew that one of the others had struck trying to find their weapons.

It should be easy to get their weapons back from these distressed creatures and continue their Hunt of the other prey. Only then could they return home, honored in the rites of his People.

*

The female soft meat prey stood alone in the dark hallway, unmoving as the sound of moving stone echoed around it. This lone creature hadn't seen him yet, but the scent of distress and anger clung to it like a mist, nearly strong enough to be detected.

It had his weapon.

He needed it to deal with the prey running circles around them; their heat signatures easier to pick up with each passing second.

It surprised him by giving back the weapon as one of the prey launched an attack on him.

*

Oddly enough, the lone soft meat prey had mastered its distress while he found a partner in her.

He wondered if the fates are mocking him with this creature and its partnership. It has somehow managed to survive where his fellows and her group have not.

Something slides against the stone, he whirls around with his spear raised as something pings gently against his shoulder armor. The soft meat prey stares at him with wide eyes before glaring at him.

It was interesting.

*

Her smell wavers between distress and determination as they fight their way through the Temple. The odor of grief also lingers around her, but just slightly.

She amused him, but it was also distracting to be with her.

To have help from a soft meat prey was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. During the ritual, Warriors are taught not to expect outside help against the hard meat prey.

However, he is grateful to have found a new partner in his Ritual Hunt.


End file.
